Insectophobe's Nightmare
If you're looking for Insectophobe's Nightmare 2, click here Also Not To Be Confused With: Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 Pencil is reading a book (How to Be Dumb) when she hears construction noises. She and Match go see what is is, and notice the Ice Cube Recovery Center on a spring on a tree (continued from last episode, during Blocky's Funny Doings International). When Ice Cube came out, she knocks into Pencil and Match, making both of them fall off the cliff. During Cake at Stake, Blocky was voted back into the game with eight of the 28 votes. He is then sent to join the Squashy Grapes. As a reward for making the final 15, the Speaker gives all of them a poster for the show. Since the Squishy Cherries are half as big as the Grapes, the Speaker decides to have the Grapes break into two teams of five, making Leafy and Rocky the team leaders for their respective team. On Leafy's team is Ice Cube, Teardrop, Snowball, and Blocky. On Rocky's team is Tennis Ball, Golf Ball, Coiny, and Firey. Leafy decides to name her team the Squashy Grapes once again, while Golf Ball accidentally names the team Another Name. For the challenge, the teams had to compete in a six-legged race. Snowball yells at the team to tie themselves up, while the Cherries garner the lead (with Pen being dragged along on his back). Because the Grapes were taking too long to tie, Snowball then ties the team into one huge ball, with Snowball dragging them. Another Name takes the lead from the Cherries, but loses when Rocky pukes and the teams slips his vomit. The Cherries take the win, leaving the Names in second. The Grapes lose the challenge by default. It is then nighttime, and Snowball is tired and exhausted. Snowball falls asleep while crossing the tightrope, and falls along with his team. Leafy says that "when you fall in a bottomless pit, you die of starvation". And rejoiners says the Announcer says the votes are in and the 6 eliminated players/contestants. 'Trivia' *'This is the only episode in which Team Another Name does better than last place.' *'This episode is the first appearance of the "How to be Dumb" book, which other characters are later seen reading throughout the series.' *'This is the first episode to use updated arms and legs.' *'This is currently the only Insectophobe's Nightmare episode to not have bugs but a 6 legged race.' *'If each Battle for Dream Island episode takes place one month away from the next, that means that Ice Cube has been dying and being recovered for a whole month.' 'Goofs' *'At throughout the episode, Match has three arms.' *'When Coiny gets barfed on by rocky, They both arent moving but the background is.' *'When Coiny says "Ew, it slimed me!" his tongue was green.' *'Eraser's left eye at 6:32 is Woody's eye.' *'When Tennis Ball sees the tight rope, Coiny's mouth is gone and Firey has no arms.' *'When the Announcer runs through the teams, Pencil and Match share a mouth.' 'Gallery' Another Name Teammates.png|The new team, Another Name|link=Another Name Another Name Logo.png|Another Name's team logo SomethingforthethingyIputstuffon.png|"IT WOULD BE EVEN BETTER!" Anotherthingy.png thumb|300px|right Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Rejoining Episodes Category:Single challenge